


Fugitive

by Oryx_Gazella



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: DHMIS, F/M, Gen, MAN i have not written for so long im lazy, Padlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryx_Gazella/pseuds/Oryx_Gazella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige and Tony miss their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fugitive

**Author's Note:**

> listen right off the bat im gonna tell you that i gave up on finding a good title  
> remember like 10 years ago when the puppets got the fuck out of the house because dissecting people is super rude?

A pencil tapped incessantly.   It had been dulled and re-sharpened it twice now, and she showed no sign of stopping.  Her leg bounced in the corner of his vision.  Telling her to stop would only encourage it. 

            These little annoyances didn’t seem to be directed _at_ him.  Paige was restless, but uninterested in attacking him; she’d been pacing, huffing, looking out the window, regardless of whether or not he was in the room. 

            Her head tilted toward him, palm under her chin.  Her pouting was tangible.

            “I’m _bored_.”  She whined.

            “ _Are_ you?” 

            “It’s too quiet.  They’ve been gone for _weeks_.”

            “They must’ve found a friend to leech off of.”  Tony scoffed, not looking up from his work.

            “We need to go get them.”  It was a declaration, not an invitation for any arguments.

            Tony’s next exhale turned to a disgusted sigh.  He didn’t have time in his schedule to go scouring the country for their _roommates_.  “They’ll come back on their own.  You know they can’t abandon the house without permanently destroying their credit.”

            She glared.  “Don’t you know what tomorrow is?”

            “ _Of course I know what tomorrow is_.”  He snapped.  “Just because _you_ wake up not knowing the _month_ doesn’t mean I do the same.”

            “Then you know why we have to go _get them_.”    An angry edge was creeping into her voice.  “They’re not going to learn _anything_ if we leave them alone.”

            Tony huffed and pushed his chair back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon as Harry watched the blinking ‘do not cross’ signal on the other side of the street.  The grocery bag straps were beginning to dig into his fingers, but at least the convenience store was only a block away from their motel. 

            The street was devoid of traffic this early in the morning, and Harry briefly thought of just running across.  He shook his head.  With his luck, that’d be the exact time a car came speeding through the intersection; no, it was better to be patient for a few more moments. 

            The light finally switched to the walk sign, and Harry checked the road one more time before hurrying across with the groceries.  Annoying as it was, their situation was fragile enough that only buying only enough food to last a day at a time was better than getting a larger order.  If they needed to pack up and run, emptying the mini-fridge was of minimal priority; whatever they left would be money wasted.   

            Harry passed by the stretch of identical doors lining the long motel.  Each one had the curtains drawn, completely concealing whatever was inside, and their room was no exception.  Parking was hidden the back, in a communal lot; no cars were visible from the street, or even the motel lobby.  He didn’t carry a key with him; if the monsters found _him_ , at least they would have a hard time finding and getting into the room.  

            It seemed like every choice they made was motivated by paranoia.

            Harry knocked four times on the door, quietly, standing well in the view of the peephole.  After a moment he heard locks behind undone, and the door opened.  He ducked inside quickly before Robin closed and locked it once again. 

            An early-morning infomercial mumbled quietly inside the two-room living space.  Distantly, Harry remembered staying up late, studying for finals with Robin, laughing at the products the desperate hosts were trying to hawk.  In truth, it hadn’t been so long ago, but it felt like a different world.  Those two friends laughing seemed like strangers.

            Harry placed the groceries on the table as Robin rubbed at his eyes and flopped onto the couch.  Manny was probably still asleep in the bedroom, still capable of getting a full night’s sleep. 

            The lights were kept off for the most part; both to ease the strain on their already-exhausted eyes, and to keep a low profile to any passerby.  The only light in the room was given off by the TV, painting everything with a sickly blue tint.

            It made him drowsy.

            He stifled a yawn as he pulled out a box of cookies and tossed them to Robin.  “Well hey, at least we aren’t at home today.”

            “Why, what’s- _oh_.”

            June 19th.  Their track record with that day hadn’t been…the best.

            Harry didn’t know what exactly the date _meant_ to those monsters.  He didn’t really care; he knew what it meant for him, and for his friends.  This drafty, run-down motel room was worlds better than being anywhere near Paige or Tony.

            A few drinks went into the small fridge; he left the rest on the table, still in the bag, and collapsed onto the couch beside Robin.

            “It’s a blender, but it’s also a kettle.”  Robin said, gesturing to the screen.

            “Did a Tupperware avalanche fall on anyone yet?”

            “No, but he did get dangerously tangled in a power cord.  I haven’t seen the actor since, it must’ve been fatal.”

            Harry laughed.  He relaxed.  The hour passed without an overwhelming sense of fear.

            The knock at their neighbors’ door was audible through the thin walls. 

            “ _Housekeeping_!”  A woman’s voice called faintly. 

            Harry felt a pang of annoyance.  Every day they’ve been here, the ‘ _do not disturb’_ sign had been completely ignored.  Harry had tried not to lose his patience with them; they were just doing their job after all, but he and Robin were both getting admittedly agitated with it. 

            “I’ll tell them this time.”  Harry said. 

            It was only a few minutes before knuckles tapped rapidly on their door, still jarring despite Harry expecting it.  He sighed; somehow he hoped that maybe this time, they’d take notice of the sign on the door. 

            Harry got up, tiredly cracking his neck and heading for the door.  Had Manny been awake already, he would’ve just shouted a ‘no thank you’.  Another three, impatient knocks.

            “I’m coming, I’m coming.”  He grumbled under his breath.

            Harry unlocked the door, the familiar, dismissing words about to leave his mouth. 

            His heart stopped.  Time slowed.

            Paige smiled at him.

            Harry slammed the door on impulse, jerking backwards.  Tony’s foot caught the door just before it latched, and it bounced wide open, light flooding in behind the monsters.

            “Now, now, no need to be _rude_.”  He chided as they strolled inside. 

            Harry stumbled backwards, tripping over a chair as Tony advanced.  He yelped as he hit the ground hard, scrambling away before his back bumped against the wall.   Robin was frozen on the couch, watching as Paige stalked around to him, humming tunelessly. 

            “We really did miss you, you know.”  She cooed, gently running a hand over his cheek.

            “I think we’re short one, dear.”  Tony said to her. 

            _Ask me instead please ask me_ Harry prayed, eyes darting away from Tony to see Robin trembling, a cold sweat breaking out on his face. 

            “Can you tell me where your little friend is, sweetie?”  Paige asked, her voice high and sickeningly kind.

            “H-he’s uh-”  Robin stuttered. 

Harry’s heart raced.  Manny was a few feet away, separated from these creatures by an unlocked door.  Neither of them were _good_ at lying under this kind of pressure, but Robin was especially bad.  If Harry answered for him, they’d know it was a lie.  Paige grinned and leaned closer.

“ _He’s sleeping at his friend’s_ \- the motel ah, it f-freaks him out.”  Robin blurted out.  Harry had to restrain himself from sighing in relief.

             “All the more reason to get him back home, then!”  She chirped.  “Aw, you two probably gave up hope on learning _anything_ today.” 

Harry heard Paige speaking; it was distant, unimportant compared to the sight and sound of that ragged blade being unsheathed.    

“Don’t worry, we’ll all be home before you know it.”  Tony smiled, a vicious flash of teeth before the tip of the sword darted right through the middle Harry’s throat. 

The sound of choked gagging and furniture being desperately kicked registered before the pain did; it took a moment for Harry to realize the noises weren’t actually coming from him. 

Tony’s cold eyes followed him as he collapsed to the side.  Blood bubbled into his mouth, drowning out any sound he wanted to make.  From here he could see Robin still struggling weakly on the couch, the thin wire slicing into his neck and running red as Paige pulled it tighter.

Just before he blacked out, Harry hoped Manny had found somewhere to hide.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Manny knew he should be asleep.  To be fair, he _had_ been sleeping for a while.  A few hours ago he woke up for no particular reason, and just…stayed awake.  Right now he was watching cartoons on mute, reading the captions; if Robin peeked in, he’d have to quickly pull the blankets over his face and pretend to be asleep.

He didn’t know what time it was.  There was a clock on the nightstand, but it was unplugged.  The heavy curtains were drawn shut; the sun could be coming up, and he’d have no idea.  It was a weird feeling, like he was underground.

            Unintentionally, Manny soon began to drift off.  Everything was fine, just for a little while.  He didn’t need to be constantly alert, or hide, or anything.  He could just-

            His eyes snapped open, wide awake.  He had dreamed it.  One of those weird loud noises just as you’re falling asleep; Harry told him it was something your brain makes up sometimes, when it gets sleepy.  It wasn’t a real noise, they weren’t here, he didn’t-

            The sound of someone tripping over furniture, a low, muffled, unmistakable voice.  _He wasn’t asleep_.

            His blood ran cold.  This wasn’t supposed to happen, they never _found_ them like this.  Manny knew they had to go back to the house, they always did eventually, but things were supposed to be okay until they were _ready_.

            None of the words were clear though the walls; they didn’t really have to be.  Manny shut off the TV, and tried to slip silently out of bed, praying it didn’t creak. 

He looked around the room, trying to find anywhere to go; the small windows didn’t open, he already knew that from watching Robin try a few days ago.  Probably to keep people from coming in, but right now he wanted to get _out_.  The lock on the bathroom door was broken, but even if it worked, he had seen them bash through stronger doors than that plenty of times.  Where…?

            He squeezed himself under the bed, dragging his way across the carpet and gritting his teeth at the cobwebs netting the space.  Hopefully the dingy cloth that hung around the bottom edge of the bed would conceal him…

            Manny lied there, afraid to move even slightly.  His heart pounded in his chest, so loud that he was certain they’d hear it. 

            Thumping.  Something being knocked over.  _Choking_.  Silence.  He pressed his shaking hand over his mouth, blinking back tears.

            Even footsteps paced across the front room, and Paige said something.  Tony responded.  The doorknob turned.

            “-a few hours, I’d say.  Not until we pick him up, of course.”

            “We should’ve asked them who he was with.”  Paige sighed. 

            Manny’s eyes were locked on the sliver of light running along the floor.  Any second now that cloth would be lifted up, and Tony or Paige would peer underneath the bed, and they’d drag him out and-

            He realized he was holding his breath.

            A drawer opened, and he heard one of them digging through it.

            “Just find their wallets.”  Tony said.  “I can’t imagine the staff stealing anything else.”

            A shadow fell across that line of light as one of them moved around the bed.  The bed creaked as the monster sat down on it.

            “Can you imagine how _awful_ it must’ve been, spending even a night on this uncomfortable bed?”  Paige asked, concern dripping from her tone.  His eyes were locked onto the sharp black edges of her heels, just barely visible.

            “I’m sure they’re homesick.  Shall we take them to the car, dear?” 

            Paige stood up, and walked away. 

            “Let’s.”

            Manny exhaled.    

           

 

* * *

 

 

            Paige strolled into the room, wrinkling her nose at the cheap conditions.  She scanned the space as Tony spoke.  Their roommate’s suitcases were set by the wall, laptop and cellphone wires leading out of them as the devices charged. 

            _Three_ suitcases.

            “We should’ve asked them who he was with.”  Paige sighed, pointedly staring at the luggage.  Both of them already knew Manny wasn’t off at a friend’s house, Robin was never a good liar; but the confirmation was certainly appreciated.

            There was no rush.  If he wasn’t hiding somewhere in the room, he’d be returning to the motel before long.  Paige pulled open a drawer, starting to shove around carefully folded clothes. 

            “Just find their wallets.”  Tony grumbled.  “I can’t imagine the staff stealing anything else.”  Paige rolled her eyes; always so impatient.  She at _least_ wanted to enjoy rifling through their things.

            She found both wallets buried predictably in the back corner of the drawer; they _really_ needed a more clever hiding spot.  The management would hold onto their roommates’ clothes until they could be picked up, so there was no need to take everything with them. 

            Paige flipped through the wallets, frowning at the distinct lack of cash inside.  Rubbing the blood off her skin with one of their clean shirts, Paige made her way across the room and sat down on the bed.

            Her eyes narrowed.  She ran a hand over the messy blankets.

            “ _It’s warm_ ” She mouthed to Tony. 

            A smirk twitched at his lips.

            “Can you imagine how _awful_ it must’ve been, spending even a night on this uncomfortable bed?”  She spoke over the sound of Tony walking forward. 

            “I’m sure they’re homesick.  Shall we take them to the car, dear?”  Tony eyed the bed, adjusting his grip on the sword. 

            Paige felt a twinge of unease and stood, not wanting to be near that look and that sword at the same time. 

            “Let’s.”

            A beat of silence.  Paige watched Tony’s face as he studied the sheets, looking for the perfect place to strike, completely focused on his target. 

            The sword sunk cleanly though the mattress in a flash, metal springs screeching as the blade sheared through them.  There was an immediate, short, gasping whine, then silence. 

            Tony yanked the sword out with enough force to keep it from catching on the springs, bringing a light arc of blood that speckled the white blankets.  

            “ _Luck_.” She muttered, turning to leave the room and collect the other bodies.

            “No, darling, that was _expertise.”_   He sneered over his shoulder, one arm buried under the bed. 

            Paige had no intention of wasting her turn now, so she held her tongue.  She leaned down over Harry’s motionless form and pulled his arm around her shoulder, dragging him up and into a fireman’s carry. 

            “I have to say, I do appreciate the shady location” She told him, striding out the door and toward the open trunk.  “No cameras to deal with, no questions asked, very thoughtful.”

            Blood dripped lazily down the front of her dress in response.

            She let his body thump into the car, shoving him into the corner to make room for his friends. 

            Right on cue, Tony appeared in the doorway, carrying both bodies under his arms.  Paige climbed into the passenger seat and waited for him to join her, heels propped up on the dashboard. 

            The trunk slammed, and she could hear him complaining before he even opened the door.

            “Either get your feet _down_ , or you’ll ride home in the back too.”  He snarled.  “You can destroy the interiors of whatever vehicles _you_ find to your heart’s content, but this one is _mine_.”

            Paige leaned down in the seat, screeching black marks and blood across the windshield with her heels.

            Tony’s jaw flexed as he grit his teeth.  He exhaled slowly though his nose, and started the car. 

            “I am going to tear you apart when we’re done with them.”  He said, not taking his eyes off the road.

            Paige laughed.  “Of course you are, dear.”

           


End file.
